A Not So Loving Connection
by Puppet of Wrath
Summary: A story I created to show a love story I liked and Enjoyed. I hope you enjoy it too. Hidan falls in love and Kakuzu's past is revialed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One day in a spring field on the outside of the Sand Village two people meet ( yes I know it's all sand outside the Sand Village, but for now there is a field ). The red of the blood in her hair catches his eye. The light makes the wet blood in her long silver and brown hair glisten and her eyes raise from the body on the ground to meet his. Her eyes so different from any ones, but so similar to eyes that of someone he has known. Her eyes were violet in the center and green on the outer part. She wore a white dress that was now dripping in blood. Her skin was pale in the light and the blood shined on her face. His own violet eyes shined in the sight of her. He jumped when he heard his partner walked up behind him.

"Is there a problem Hidan," Kakuzu asked.

"No, it's just I saw her and stopped to look," Hidan said.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah, but there is no way. Wait get back here."

Kakuzu had started to walk to the girl. Hidan hurried behind his partner. The girl looked up and smiled at Kakuzu.

"Hello 'Kuzu! Long time no see," the girl smiled.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Kakuzu smiled under his mask.

"Why are you wearing that damn mask? It looks ugly. Oh, who is he?"

"This is my partner, Hidan."

"It's nice to meet you Hidan."

"It…it's…ni…nice…t…to…me…meet…yo…you…t…too," Hidan shakily said.

"My name is Sai," the girl said.

"Sai, we need to get moving," Kakuzu said.

"Ok. Oh yeah, here 'Kuzu."

"What's this?"

"That guys wallet. It's fat so yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thanks Sai. Come on we have to go now."

"Ok."

"Hidan that means you too."

"Ri…right. Coming." Hidan followed Kakuzu and Sai.

"Sai, your mask," Kakuzu reminded her.

"Oh yeah, thanks 'Kuzu." She pulled out an anbu black ops mask. It looked like a kitten and suited her well. Hidan didn't see the village symbol until Sai fell.

"Sai," Kakuzu yelled with concern. Hidan was shocked. The village symbol was the same as Kakuzu's. Waterfall. Sai had tripped over a tree root and rock.

"Are you ok Sai," Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, mostly. It's sprained and I don't have the equipment to fix it. We need to stop at a village so I can buy some."

"Ok. Until then you will ride on my back. Hidan, help me get her on my back now."

"Ok Kakuzu."

"Thank you 'Kuzu and thank you too Hidan."

"No problem," they both responded. Hidan helped Sai onto Kakuzu's back and they started to run to the next village and fast. They made it to the Sound Village and tried to move on until Sai made Kakuzu stop. She hopped over to the giant bolder and made a few hand signs. The bolder moved and Kabuto was standing there with medical equipment. Kakuzu growled and Sai put up her hand and he stopped.

"So Sai, you hurt your ankle again. I have the medicines and splint you sent for me to get."

"Thanks Kabuto. I need to re-brake it. 'Kuzu can you hold my wrists so I don't hit him when he re-brakes it."

"Sure Sai." Hidan stood back and watched Kakuzu kneel behind Sai and grabbed her wrists as Kabuto grabbed her leg and ankle and twisted. Hidan heard the brake and Sai didn't scream or move in the least. Kabuto injected a liquid into her leg and put a splint on her ankle and returned to the cave behind the bolder. Kakuzu looked at Sai as the bolder went down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Sai, can you trust him?"

"Yes I can 'Kuzu. He has helped me for many a year. Orochimaru doesn't want me dead. All the bodies go to them."

"Sai."

"Don't worry 'Kuzu. It is all ok." Sai smiled behind her mask and Kakuzu frowned behind his. He picked her up and realized that his back still had the masks which could hit her leg.

"Hidan, you will carry Sai the rest of the way."

"Wh…why m…me?"

"Because my masks will hit her leg."

"Oh, ok." Kakuzu carried Sai over to Hidan and put her on his back. Hidan blushed and grabbed on to her legs. Her hands laid softly on Hidan's shoulders.

"Ok. Sai are you on safely?"

"Yes 'Kuzu."

"Then lets get going." They started to run. Hidan ran slower then his partner. He wanted to talk to Sai, but he was scared to.

"Hey, it's Hidan right?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you and 'Kuzu been partners?"

"About six years now."

"Has he ever talked about his family or even his past in the Waterfall Village?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"His past and his family are hell."

"What do you mean?"

"His family is dead and he was tortured in the village."

"Oh, wow. That is so sad."

"I know. I also know that it hurts 'Kuzu for me to be around him."

"Why?"

"Every memory comes back to him."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you to Kakuzu?"

"I'm just an old friend of his."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Since birth."

"Are you immortal too?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You know something?"

"Huh."

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They are really pretty."

"Thank you. You know something?"

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Your eyes are pretty too especially when the sun hits them and they glisten."

"Wow, thank you."

"No problem."

"You know. I think that you are really cute Sai."

"I bet you say that to all the girls that come after you."

"No because girls really don't like me plus the only girl in our organization is Konan and she is with Leader-Sama."

"Wow. That was very shocking and that was very respectful to Leader. I don't respect him so yeah."

"Why?"

"For what he has done to 'Kuzu."

"Oh." Kakuzu stopped in a split second. Hidan stopped too.

"What's going on 'Kuzu?"

"Sai, is your ankle better?"

"Yes and I see now."

"Can you handle them alone?"

"Just sit back and take a nap 'Kuzu. I can do it alone."

"Ok then."

"Hidan, you stay back too."

"Why?"

"You will understand." Sai ripped the splint off and pulled out a scythe held by strings from her mouth. Hidan was shocked and Kakuzu was napping. As soon as Hidan looked at Kakuzu seventy-six ninja fell from the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Come peacefully. We don't want a fight," one of the unknown ninja commanded.

"Then you really don't know me," Sai calmly said. The unknown ninja stampeded for Sai. Hidan was about to go help her when he realized that she had strings holding him down to the very spot he stood. His eyes widened in worry. He didn't want Sai to get hurt. His face turned to shock when he blinked and the fight was over. Sai stood in the middle of the bodies covered in blood. Her scythe was dripping blood and she held out all of their wallets and tossed them to Kakuzu.

"Here you go 'Kuzu."

"Do you always have to make a mess Sai?"

"Yes."

"Hidan, you might want to sit down."

"Why?"

"We are going to be here a little while."

"Why?"

"Look." Hidan looked over at Sai as Kakuzu said to. She was in the middle of a Jashin symbol. His jaw dropped as he watched her sit in the symbol made of blood. He looked back at Kakuzu.

"She…she…she."

"She is a Jashinest. That's why I'm so laxed with you."

"Wow."

"She has the same pendent as you, but her's is in her bag."

"Why?"

"She was an anbu in the Hidden Waterfall Village. She couldn't wear it, but she carried it around with her."

"Wow. Hey Kakuzu?"

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Why don't you talk about your past?"

"To tell you the truth. I don't remember my past. Sai is the only one and only thing I remember and I don't even really remember her to well. I don't even remember what she is to me or even how we met."

"Wow. Kakuzu, I'm so sorry. Oh my… does Sai know that you don't remember her?"

"No. I don't even remember why she calls me ' 'Kuzu'."

"Wow. That is so sad."

"What is sad Hidan," Sai asked.

"Oh. It's sad that Itachi and Sasuke are brothers and hate each other."

"Don't lie to me. 'Kuzu, you don't remember anything do you?"

"No. I really don't."

"Not even me?"

"No sorry. I only remember things."

"What you look like, your name, your Jashinisam, and your fighting style."

"Oh. I guess I'll have to help you remember then."

"I also remember two more things."

"What?"

"That I really care about you."

"And?"

"That I love you."

"'Kuzu, You don't know why you love me do you?"

"No. I just know I do." Hidan frowned and turned away. He was crying because he really liked Sai and Kakuzu 'loves' her. He was devastated. Sai walked over to Hidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hidan, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I got dirt in my eye."

"Hidan, I know why he 'loves' me and it's not what you are thinking."

"It's not?"

"No. Hidan now I have to ask."

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"N…no…w…what…ga…gave…yo…you…th…that…id…idea?"

"The fact that I asked you and you stuttered your answer and question." Hidan blushed.

"Fine I like you?"

"That's ok."

"Huh?"

"Because I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"Wow." Hidan blushed as did Sai. Kakuzu walked over to Sai and tried to kiss her. She slapped him away.

"What do you think you're doing big brother?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Big brother," Hidan and Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, big brother. That is why you love me. You were my best friend and big brother. You practically raised me."

"I did?"

"Yes. I also know why you don't remember."

"Why?"

"I took your memories away from you. I left little things. The very things you remember."

"Why did you do that?"

"To stop your suffering."

"Huh?"

"You might just want to see."

"You can give me my memories back?"

"Yes, I can. Do you want them back?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok then." Sai put her hand on Kakuzu's forehead after taking his mask and head covering. She used her other hand and made a hand sign. Her head and Kakuzu's slammed backwards. Their mouths wide open and eyes shot open and remained open. After a while Sai's hand fell to her side. She lifted her head back up and she looked at Kakuzu and fell backwards. Hidan ran to catch her.

"Sai, Sai! Answer me!" Sai didn't answer. She had passed out and Kakuzu was awake.

"I remember. I remember everything. Oh thank you Sai. Sai. Sai! Oh my is she ok?"

"She's fine. She just past out that's all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh good. Lets get moving. I take it you want to carry her."

""Yeah. I'll carry her the rest of the way."

"Ok, but no funny stuff with my sister. Not while she is past out."

"I would never. At least not to her."

"Ok lets go." Hidan nodded and they ran. Hidan held Sai close as they ran. They made it to the base in ten minutes and Sai was still out. Kakuzu opened the way to the base and Pein was standing there. He looked at the guys, but before he could say anything Kakuzu and Hidan ran to Hidan's room and laid Sai down on his bed. They sat on the floor and waited for her to wake up. One hour had past and she did not awaken. The door was wide open and people kept walking by. By hour two Kakuzu had left to count his money. He left Sai in Hidan's hands. At hour three Sasori and Deidara stopped and looked into the room.

"Hi Hidan, un."

"Hey, who's the girl?"

"This is Sai. She is now a member of the Akatsuki."

"Wow. Can we see her face?"

"No. At least not 'til she wakes up and removes her mask her self," Kakuzu had said in the door way.

"'Kuzu. Don't be so mean."

"I'm sorry Sai. Wait, Sai your awake?"

"Yeah. Who carried me and where am I?"

"I did and my room."

"Oh thanks Hidan."

"No problem Sai."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hello Sai. My name is Sasori and this is Deidara."

"Hello Sasori. Hello Deidara."

"May we see your face, un?"

"Sure." Sai reached up and put her hand on her mask. She pulled it off to revel her long hair and wide eyes. Deidara was in shock and Sasori smiled.

"Are you sure that you are ok Sai?" Hidan placed his arm around Sai and rubbed her arm. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but I'm fine."

"That is always good to hear." Deidara and Sasori had both dropped their jaws. Pein walked into the room.

"So Sai, you finally woke up."

"Yes Pein."

"Well we need to give you a place to sleep. Any thoughts Kakuzu?"

"Why ask me?"

"She is your little sister."

"Well your right on that part. Hidan, would you two be able to share a room together?"

"Yes!" Hidan and Sai both yelled and gave Sasori and Deidara a heart attack. Before they were scared they were shocked to know that Sai was Kakuzu's sister and with Hidan.

"Well there you have it Pein. Sai and Hidan will share a room."

"And when that fails?"

"She will move into my room."

"Deal." Pein walked out of the room. Sasori and Deidara were staring at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at them and then at the couple on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"_I want to take care of my little sister Hidan. Not one bad action done to her. Got it?"_

"_Got it Kakuzu."_

"_Thank you 'Kuzu."_

""_No problem sis." Kakuzu walked out if their room. Sasori and Deidara stared shocked at the new couple. They stared back at them._

"_What is it?"_

"_It is just a great surprise. The new member is a hot chic. She is Kakuzu's sister and you and her are together. I could never create a puppet to outdo that."_

"_You think Sai is hot, un?"_

"_I think you're hotter Dei-Dei."_

""_Aww no-dana, un."_

"_So you two are together?"_

"_Yeah. We have been together for three years."_

"_Wow. So you two really love each other huh?"_

"_Yeah I guess you could say we do."_

"_So who is what?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well you are both guys. Who is the girl and who is the guy?"_

"_Well I'm the guy and Dei-Dei is the girl."_

"_Wow. That is so cute that you two can still stand each other. You see mine and 'Kuzu's parents… never mind."_

"_Everything ok Sai, un?"_

"_She's fine. She just doesn't want to think about it," Kakuzu said from the hall right next to the door. He turned the corner and leaned on the door frame._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Why doesn't she want to think about it?"

"Because our parents raised us both until they were killed. Sai was only seven and had been through with what went on in our house. I was twenty and raised her for nine years and then I was put in a jail cell. She apparently moved from our home to somewhere else. Why don't you ask her who finished raising her?" Everyone looked at Sai who now had her knees in her chest.

"Orochimaru." Everyone was shocked. Itachi was walking past the door and heard that name. He knew her voice.

"Sensei?"

"Oh my Jashin. Itachi? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the organization now."

"Wow. I never thought you would be evil."

"You grew so much Itachi. I am upset with you for what you did to Sasuke, but you were always my favorite student."

""I'm sorry Hinta Sensei."

"Hinta Sensei?" Everyone looked at Sai and Itachi.

"Yeah. I went to the Leah Village before I was taken care of by Orochimaru."

"Why Sensei?" Everyone asked Sai and Itachi.

"I became a Chunin in the village. Itachi was my prized student."

"Why Hinta," Kakuzu asked with glaring eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Kuzu. Her name was not known in the Leaf Village."

"Who is Hinta," Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan asked.

"No one!" Kakuzu snapped and stomped out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Hinta was 'Kuzu's love. He had the ring and everything. She was perfect for 'Kuzu. She saved every penny, hunted bounties, cared about me, and she was my idol."

"What happened to her?"

"Hidan, you were 'Kuzu's partner for years. She was taken from him. The guy that took her 'Kuzu wanted to kill, but he couldn't."

"Why?"

"I was protecting him."

"Why?"

"He was the very guy that saved my life all those years ago."

"Who?" Sai paused as she tried to say his name.

"His name was that of a beautiful song. In mind 'Kuzu and I looked so very different back then."

"For Jashin's sake, who?"

"You Hidan."

"What?"

"Remember the little girl who had my eyes and short silver and brown hair that cried into your chest right after you killed a woman with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl cried for several minutes before her big brother crashed into the room."

"Oh my Jashin. Sai, the little girl was you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you protect me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"You said you loved me and would always worry that I was safe. You wanted me to leave with you, but I couldn't leave 'Kuzu alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**I remember. Oh my. Does Kakuzu know it was me?"**

"**I do now Hidan," Kakuzu growled from the hall.**

"'**Kuzu, don't kill Hidan. Remember her locket?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Look." Kakuzu turned the corner to see his loves locket hanging from Sai's neck.**

"'**Kuzu. I found a way."**

"**To do what?"**

"**This is a reason I'm happy Orochimaru took me in. I can bring her back."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Her body, soul, heart, blood, tears, skin, everything."**

"**How?"**

"**Remember me and her shared blood and called each other 'Blood Sister'?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**My blood holds her DNA and I have her body."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes, in a scroll."**

"**When can you?"**

"**Tonight. She will never remember dying. I can create memories for her with your memories and show you them so you know them too."**

"**Sai."**

"**Oh, you may need this when she comes back." Sai tossed Kakuzu a small black box. Kakuzu opened the black box to see the very ring he had bought all those years ago.**

"**But how?" **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"I kept it. Why do you think Pein sent you and Hidan to get me. He knows. Hinta will be a member as well."

"Sai are you sure you're up to it! I mean you just woke up your self," Hidan worried.

"I'll be fine. Hinta's soul and mine are right inside me. She will be back in your arms tonight 'Kuzu. You good with that?"

"Yes, but just be careful sis."

"I will."

The rest of the day past and everyone met Sai and found everything out and was shocked. When the sun fell, Sai and Hidan had laid in their bed to rest before the ritual began. At midnight Kakuzu knocked on the door. Hidan opened it and Kakuzu walked in to see his sister sitting in the middle of the floor with the locket, a scroll, and she was bleeding. Pein was sitting in the chair that was stained with blood in the corner holding two Akatsuki robes. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Hidan sat on the bed next to Zetsu and watched Sai with worry in his eyes. Kakuzu sat against the door and the ritual started.

"By the name of Jashin show her the way. Her soul from my body. Her blood from my blood. Her heart, memories, and emotions return to her. Let Hinta rise up from her grave and live once more among us." Sai slammed her hands onto the scroll in front of her. A liquid hit Hidan in the face and he wiped in onto his thumb and licked it off. It looked to be blood. Small specks of light started to appear in the room. They were blue and red. Sai's head flew back and the lights flew to her open mouth. The lights formed together to create a big purple ball of light. Sai then looked like she was vomiting. A mass came into Sai's throat and then into her mouth. Sai let the mass float up into the purple ball. The mass was blue like the summer sky and it was a ball. The blue mass floated up and took the purple ball around it and fell onto Sai's hands. Sai's head was back up. She looked at her hands. The scroll had soaked up some of her blood. Sai blinked and then there was a body under her bleeding hands. The body looked like it was made of clay. The body was absorbing not only Sai's blood, but the purple and blue mass. The body started to mold into the details of Hinta. Sai was now crying. Her tears were absorbed by the body. Sai moved one hand to her heart and the other on the body where the heart should be. She then moved her hands over her mind and the very same spot on the body.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After an hour of Sai's hands being placed on the minds of her and the body the body formed Hinta. Every curve, every indent, every mark, and every hair. The body was just about done. Sai moved her hands over the chest of the body. Sai leaned down and kissed the lips of the body. She sat up and pumped her hands down. The body awoke gasping for air. Sai fell back and Hidan grabbed her and put her in bed on the far side against the wall and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and pet her hair and then turned to the body. Kakuzu had walked over to the body and covered it with his cloak as it stood up.

"Thank you 'Kaku-kun," the female body said.

"You're welcome Hinta."

The female stood at six foot just like Kakuzu. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were a light blue like the color of the sea. Eyes wide and body covered she stared at Kakuzu.

"'Kaku."

"Hinta." They kissed so deeply and so passionately. When they finally released Kakuzu started to talk.

"Hinta. I have something I want to ask you." Kakuzu got down on one knee and pulled out the bow with the ring he bought for her so many years ago. "Will you marry me Hinta Utashi?"

"Yes my beloved Kakuzu. I would love to marry you." He placed the ring on her left ring finger and stood in front of her receiving a deep kiss of love and passion. Hidan was happy Sai was asleep. She might have gauged with him.

"Awww," everyone but Hidan said. "How cute."

"Now, lets give the robes and rings to Sai and Hinta," Pein said.

"Sai only needs a robe," Hidan said.

"Why?"

"She has the one Orochimaru took when he left."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hidan held up Sai's hand to reveal the ring to Pein.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Ok. Here is Sai's robe when she wakes up." Pein laid her new Akatsuki robe over the chair in the corner. "Hinta, here is your robe and ring. Your ring will go on your left middle finger just like Kakuzu's. You two will share during summoning. Ok with you two?"

"Yes," Kakuzu and Hinta said calmly.

"Ok. Hidan, I'm giving Sai a ring anyways. It's the same as yours if you two agree to use it."

"Ok," Hidan said. Pein tossed the ring to Hidan. Hidan grabbed the ring mid-air and put it on the table next to the bed. "Now can everyone get out of our room so I can go to sleep too." Everyone left Hidan and Sai's room. Hidan looked at the floor and at Sai and him-self. "I'll clean my room tomorrow. Sai and I can get showers tomorrow." Hidan took his cloak off and crawled into bed next to Sai. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead so sweetly.

Meanwhile in Kakuzu's room. Hinta and Kakuzu were standing in the middle of the room kissing. They both stopped and walked together to the bathroom and got a shower together. They dried off and went to bed.

The night pasted by so fast as the Akatsuki slept in their beds. Everyone of them happy with the one they love laying next to them. With all of the members happy in love with the organization growing there was a not so loving connection.


End file.
